Being Bohemian
by musicalsgirl
Summary: A back story for Meat and Brit...Breat :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...much as I would like to :P**

**Dedicated to Lois and Bex, both of whom are big Breat fans xxx**

**This is kind of a back story for Meat and Brit, how they met, got together etc.  
Rated T for language.**

Planet Mall Shopping Centre was relatively quiet as Brit wandered in, gaining several disgusted glances by the clones. It made him sick, everywhere he looked there were GaGa Girls coupled up with boys from the Boyzone.

There were pastels _all over the place_. Proud to be out of place, he strode past the glares and into one of the 'beautifully' clean and spotless side corridors.

"Uh...what do you think _you're_ doing here?" Came a voice from behind him. Brit stopped, thinking the insult would be directed at him, and turned to see a GaGa Girl standing cockily in front of a hotdog stand. "People like you shouldn't be allowed. Haven't you been processed yet?"

To his surprise, the insults were actually directed at a girl with a shock of messy blonde hair, standing behind the stand, serving the hotdogs.

He watched as the GaGa clone turned on her heel and trotted off down the corridor and out of sight, with the blonde girl making rude gestures behind her back. Brit stared at her. She was...perfect. There was a sullen, sulky look on her face, sometimes broken by fake smiles as she handed mindless people their food. Her blonde hair was wild and untamed, her eyes bright and flashing, and her nimble fingers counted money in and money out of the till in front of her.

Some took one look at her unruly hair, out-of-place clothes and blasé attitude and headed swiftly towards a different hotdog stand, not wishing to be served by someone as 'weird' as that.

She glanced up disinterestedly as Brit reached the counter.

"Yeah?" She sulked, holding tongs in one hand and twirling a piece of hair with the other. "What do ye want?" Her tone was not harsh, but feisty, reflecting the fire behind her eyes.

"You don't like being here, do you?" She rolled her eyes.

"No shit. Are ye getting a hotdog or not?" Her accent was soft and lilting. Scottish? She sighed and picked up a plain hotdog. "There ye go, next please." But to her annoyance there was no one behind him to push him out of the way. He held up the hotdog gratefully and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

The look she gave him was half annoyed, half interested as she watched him leave the shopping centre, hotdog in his hand.

Brit leaned against the wall outside Planet Mall and sighed. It was like she was made for the Bohemians, made for him.

His journey back to the Heartbreak Hotel was full of her. The way she wrapped a lock of blonde hair around her fingers, the way she chewed her lip when she was bored, the way she...

"Brit! Find anything?" He snapped out of his stupor and glanced up at Big Macca as he let his rucksack fall to the floor by his feet.

"Um...yeah, yeah some...wire." He ducked down and produced a roll of wire from the front pouch of the bag and handed it to Mac. The other man looked sceptically at his friend. "Y'know to...twang."

"Brit? What's wrong?"

There was an expectant pause.

"What about another Bohemian here with us?" Mac put a hand to his head and groaned.

"What are you talking about, Brit? You've found some GaGa Girl Planet Mall Chick now?"

"No, no, no, not a GaGa Girl."

There was a short silence.

"Oh god...Boyzone?"

"NO!" He shook his head and grinned. "No, she's something special...and she _is _a she!"

"Alright, alright I believe you." Brit nodded defiantly and let his thoughts wander back to Her. She would definitely fit in here; she was perfect for their way of life. "Well...I guess if you're sure..." Mac said, somewhat doubtfully. "As long as she's not going to turn into a spy?"

"No she'd never." The other man retaliated. "She's not like that, y'know when you can just tell?"

"Yeah. And I have to say, I'd trust your instincts much more than most of the others." He jerked his head in the general direction of where the other Bohemians were and winked at his friend. "Go for it, I say."

**To be continued...**

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own it**

**Sorry it's a bit short**

"Oh." The Girl said, looking bored. "It's ye again." Brit flashed her a winning smile and winked.

"Yep, it's me again." She handed him another hot dog and met his eyes. He noticed that they were a perfect blue. Crystal blue.

"There's yer hotdog, now off ye go." She made a little 'run-along' motion with her hands, but he just stepped to one side and leant on the counter of her hot dog stand.

"You know I didn't just come for the hot dog."

"Wha', ye came to see _me_?" She snorted. "Yeah, right. Good one, womanizer." Brit nodded, watching her carefully. She kept her eyes down and refused to look at him, but he was sure he could see a smile brewing on her lips.

"Of course I came just to see you."

"Ye're a cheeky one, aincha?" She said, but there was a tint of charm in her voice that she couldn't quite suppress.

"So have you always been a rebel?" Her eyes flashed at him.

"Wha'?" He racked his brains trying to think of a way to charm her.

"I mean...individual? You don't seem like the rest of the GaGa Girls."

"Oh aye, mindless, soulless morons with cloned personalities? Not for me, tha'." His heart beat a little faster and his smile broadened.

"Me neither."

Her eyes met his briefly, locking for a moment, before she blushed slightly and focusing back on her work.

"So what's your name anyway?" She shrugged.

"It's a GaGa name, ah wouldn't waste yer breath."

There had been no one at the hot dog stand all day. People were becoming more and more afraid of going anywhere near someone like Her, she was too wild and untameable for their GaGa liking.

"And ah don't know yours yet, Mr. Mysterious." Brit tugged on his t-shirt and grinned.

"My name? Well I'm the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, ugliest, most raging, rapping, rock'n'roll, sick, punk, heavy metal psycho bastard that ever got get-down funky. I'm Britney Spears." The Girl burst into hysterical laughter.

Brit looked affronted as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gathered herself together.

"And what's so funny about that?" He asked, folding his arms across his broad chest defiantly. She giggled and shook her head.

"Nothing...it's just the best name ah've ever heard in ma life!"

"Well how would you like one of your own?" The Girl looked sceptically at him.

"Me? Have a name like tha'?" She leant on one elbow provocatively, knowing that he would steal a look down her top. He did. "Do ye have one in mind?"

Brit shrugged and thought for a moment.

"How about...Meatloaf? Meat." The Girl rolled the name around her head and smiled.

"Meat?"

"Yeah, one of the greatest rock legends of all time."

"Meat." She ran one hand down the length of one arm and back up to her shoulder, hugging herself. "Ah like it."

"Well, hello Meat."

**Reviews are gooood :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yet again...I don't own anything :(**

"Hey, you." Brit grinned at her and put his bag down behind the counter she was wiping down. Meat smiled, but didn't look at him.

"Hi." She muttered under her breath.

"Everything okay?" Meat looked up at him, and he gasped involuntarily. Her left cheekbone was covered in a huge purple bruise, bordered with green and yellow swellings that extended up to the edge of her eye.

"Fuck." He murmured. "Who did it?" She shook her head and shrugged off his touch on her shoulder. "I said who did it?"

"Ma mum." The blonde girl muttered, going back to her counter-wiping.

"What!"

"Shh!" She snapped. Brit clenched his teeth and blew the air out through his teeth to calm himself. Meat ignored him and moved onto the next table.

"Your mum...hit you?" She nodded silently. "Why?"

"She jus' does sometimes. She's decided that ah'm not good enough to be part of her family anymore. Ah don't know..."

He stood and watched her without speaking, wondering how long she had had to deal with this sort of thing, with the dread of returning home.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, a new sort of affection towards her in his voice. She noticed it, although she wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, ah'm fine. Ye should be getting back. Ye'll be missed." He shook his head, unable to tear himself away from her.

"I'll take you back with me." She shook her head uncomfortably.

"No, ah shouldn't." Exasperation hit. Why was she staying in a place where she obviously wasn't happy, where she was getting hurt? God knows what else she'd had done to her.

In a moment of daring he held out his arms for her, never for a moment expecting her to let him put them around her. But she did.

"I don't want to leave you." She nodded, but didn't do anything about it.

"Will ah see ye tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Meat let him go and smiled sadly.

"Hit?" Madonna repeated incredulously. "What do you mean 'hit'?"

"Just what I said, hit. Her mother hit her across the face. All down here." He gestured to the side where the bruise had been on Meat's face earlier. A tarnish on her perfect skin.

"So she's being abused?" He nodded, still thinking about her. Madonna handed him a drink. "Get her out of there."

"Y'think?"

"Yeah." The woman put her hands flat on the table and looked seriously at him. "Honestly, even if she doesn't want to come, which I guess she will, make her get out. Or who knows what might happen." She finished as Paul McCartney wandered into the room.

"Hey, Brit, my main man, what did you find today?" Brit shrugged and gestured to his bag.

"Not much." He took a swig of beer. "Meat's being hit by her mum."  
"What? By her mum?" The other man leant on the table, a look of disbelief shadowing his face. "Bring her here." Brit nodded and offered Paul some beer, which was gratefully accepted. "Don't let her stay there any longer."

Brit thought about how it would be if Meat came to live at the Heartbreak with them all. Seeing her all day, returning to find her waiting for him, waking up with her by his side in the morning, sleeping with...

"I'll bring her back tomorrow." He said decisively.

Brit couldn't sleep that night. How could she stay there? Did she not want to go back with him? He shivered at the thought of what could be happening to her right now. How was he meant to go to sleep when all he was thinking about was her?

Unable to stand it any longer, he got up and brushed aside the curtain the split his bedroom from the main room. He daren't leave the Heartbreak at this time of night, there would be Secret Police everywhere.

Halfway through his second beer, the logistics of how he was going to get her to come back with him struck. She would have to get some things from her house, where ever she lived. Then they'd just have to run for it. He doubted her parents would miss her, the disgusting way they treated her.

Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he would bring her back to the Heartbreak, away from her old life.

**Love reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: although i have dreamed of it....i don't own it**

*********

He saw her as he rounded the corner, polishing the countertop of the hotdog stand and the few tables along the bleak corridor.

"Hey, babe." He said as he reached her. She looked up and smiled briefly.

"Hi." Her voice was heavy and mumbled, and sounded as though she was about to cry.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Meat shook her head violently and went back to polishing the countertop. Brit put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her and forcing her to pay attention to him. "Babe? What's wrong?"

She turned her huge blue eyes toward him, and he took a step back when he saw the tears.

"Meat? Baby?"

"Ah cannae stay here any more, Brit." He nodded.

"I know. That's why you're going to come with me."

"Come with ye?" He nodded again, taking each of her hands in his and pulling her closer to him so he could make sure that no one else could hear. "Where?"

"Place called the Heartbreak Hotel. It's like a kinda base for all us Bohemians. We live there." There was a glimmer of hope behind her eyes. "You're going to come with me."

"Which is your room?" Brit asked, looking at the upstairs windows. Meat crossed her arms and looked affronted.

"Ye cannae ask a lady that!" She joked, before pointing to one of the windows. "That one." He nodded and grinned at her.

"You want to get your stuff then?" Excitement crossed Meat's face.

"Ye wanna come up with me?"

"I should stay here and...keep watch." Meat nodded and took out the pass-key for her door, sliding the little card into the slot and opening the black door.

"Ah'll be as quick as ah can." She promised, disappearing behind the black door. Brit stood outside on the street, waiting for her. He was actually about to bring Meat back to the Heartbreak to live.

"Are they going to like me?" Meat whispered as Brit dropped down into the chasm and closed the grate above them.

"Course they are, babe. Now come on!" He took her hand and led her down the tunnel towards the Heartbreak Hotel.

The tunnel smelt funny and she wrinkled her nose as they walked, excitement building in her throat as they came closer to freedom.

"How far underground are we?" Brit shrugged and squeezed her hand.

"Far enough so that we aren't found." He replied.

It darkened for a while, slowing their pace as Meat wasn't so accustomed to the uneven ground beneath her feet.

They came to another grate in the ground, this one giving off tiny shafts of light which reflected onto Meat's face as she stood and waited for him.

"Ladies first." He said gallantly, helping her down through the hole, and then following her, pulling the grate back into place over their heads. "We're nearly here."

"Wait." She stopped, holding onto his arm to stop him too. Brit looked back at her and smiled. "Are ye sure they're going to like me?" He took a step closer to her and wrapped her in his arms, engulfing her slender frame completely.

"Babe, they're going to love you. They're all looking forward to meeting you." She nodded as he hugged her, cradling her like a baby and calming her nerves. "Now, are you ready to meet them?"

"Yeah."

She held one hand self-consciously over her bruised cheek as they reached a pair of double doors, chinks of light escaping from around it. Brit took her hand away and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, babe."

*********

**Sorry it took a while. R&R :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own it. promise.**

***

"Meat?" Brit's voice came groggily from the other side of the room. The blonde girl looked up in the darkness and hunted for his eyes. "You still awake?" She nodded.

"Yeah. It's too different, ah cannae sleep."

"C'mere." Meat got to her feet and crept across the room to Brit, climbing nervously into bed with him. She was shivering slightly, but this subsided as the heat from Brit's body warmed her. He wrapped the blanket around her and hugged her too him. "You okay?" She nodded, childlike in his arms.

"Thank-you...by the way."

There was an awkward silence as both of them tried to think of what to say. Eventually, with his face buried in her hair, Brit fell asleep. The steady sound of his breathing lulled her into sub consciousness, but her mind raced and rudely interrupted her dreams.

***

The morning arrived for Meat in an irregular pattern of sleep, punctuated by moments of waking. Once or twice she awoke with no recollection of where she was, before feeling Brit's arms around her and remembering.

By the time she was fully awake, four of the other Bohemians were already up, Madonna, Robbie Williams, Amy Winehouse and Charlotte Church. After much deliberation, she decided to get up and go to join them, sliding out of the bed so as not to wake up Brit. She stood and straightened herself out, before brushing back the curtain that served as the door to the room and stepping out into the main cavern of the Heartbreak.

"Well good morning Meat!" Charlotte chimed, taking Meat's wrist and pulling her over to where they were having breakfast.

In the daylight, the room looked a lot bigger. Brick walls stretched up on either side, covered with pictures which were peeling at the edges but no less exhilarating to look at. One half of the room was dedicated to a huge expanse of sofas and beanbags, onto which several of the Bohemians had passed out.

The conscious ones of the group were lounging at the huge circular bar in the centre of the room. It seemed to be built around a thick white pillar, which stretched up to the ceiling, and in turn was adorned with various fading pictures.

"Sleep well?" Madonna asked through a mouthful of something, snapping Meat out of her daydreaming. The blonde girl nodded and sat on the spare stool beside Madonna.

"Yeah, thanks. Ye's look amazing by the way." She added somewhat shyly.

"Hey, if you like, we can set you up with something just like it?" Meat looked round at Amy Winehouse and her eyes lit up.

"Can ye?"

"Yeah, there's a whole room full of stuff! Come on!" Before she knew it, Meat had been dragged across the room and through an archway into another, much smaller room, littered with boots and corsets and skirts and shorts and all manner of things that you would without a doubt be captured by Killer Queen's minions if you were seen wearing it on Planet Mall.

"Go wild!" Amy said, gesturing to the whole room. "Come and show us what you've got when you're done."

"Thanks." Meat murmured as Amy skipped out of the room and left her with the mountains of clothes to sort through.

***

Meat's head snapped up as she heard Brit's deep voice carrying through from the main room. With a smile, she clipped the last hook of the purple corset together and brushed herself down.

She stood clad in a black and purple corset that bared most of her midriff, over her bright green bra. The faded red and black hot pants were fraying slightly at the edges, but only added to the Bohemian look. Her arms were encased in elbow-length fishnet gloves to match her fishnet stockings, held up by her garter belt. She slipped into a pair of softened combat boots and stepped back out through the archway.

The room had been significantly darker than the main room, and she squinted as she stepped out into the light. Brit's voice stopped as soon as he saw her.

"How do ah look?" She asked, giving them a twirl. The bruising over her cheek had gone down slightly although the purple, green and yellow patches were still very visible. There were whoops and cheers at her outfit, and Brit grinned, holding out his arms for her.

"Gorgeous." He said admiringly as she ran to him and settled onto his lap. "Absolutely gorgeous." He added softly, winding a lock of her hair around his finger and grinning to himself.

"Well ah'm glad ye like it." She answered, before taking a bite out of the forgotten toast that he held a little too close to her mouth.

"Oi!"

"Finders' keepers."

***

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, glad you like it :D xxx**


End file.
